fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria McGee
Alexandria McGee ' (アレクサンドリアムクジー, ''Arekusandoria Mukujī), or simply '''Alice (アリス, Arisu) for short, is the Guild Master of the Independent Guild Under Wonder, in addition to being the leader of her own team, the "Black Faction" '(黒閥, ''Kurobatsu), the strongest out of the Guild's three factions, being made up of Alice's "favoured participants". As such, Alice commonly addressed as the '''"Black Queen" (黒女王, Kurojoō) by her guild members, so much so that it became a known title associated with her. Not much is known about Alice's past, but her intention seems to be the creation of a "wonderland", hence the creation of her own Guild, in order to achieve said dream. She is known to be on good, albeit shaky terms with the Magic Council, supposedly being influential enough to be given permission to have both legal and Dark Mages within her guild as long as it remains under control. Appearance Alexandria, or "Alice", possesses a fairly slender figure, possessing a fairly small sized chest, being rather short, with light blonde hair, and golden eyes with black pupils, as well as deathly pale skin, giving her an overall eerie look. Her hair is tied in a single braid on the back of her hair, with a black ribbon tied to it. She has bangs covering her forehead, as well as two hair strands on the side of her head. Alice's typical attire is consisted of a strapless black dress, with detached shoulders, tied onto her body by a collar around her neck, with two strings attached to her dress, exposing her bare back. She wears long black beets with a high heel design. Her dress' lower part is detachabe, revealing a pair of shorts, black in color. Her guild's symbol is located on her throat, hidden under her collar, on the left side of her throat, near her Adam's apple. She maintains her various magic cards inside her clothing, primarily her sleeves, and other locations that astonish even the likes of Danbury Mercury, wondering how she managed to not only hide so many cards underneath her clothing, but also where. Personality Alexandria, or "Alice", is considered by many to be an insane woman, driven mad by her power, originated from her blade, Vorpal Sword. However, she is capable of taming back her madness, expressing a calm expression, with a visible grin being ever present on her face. Alice's usual behaviour is tamed, keeping up a "good girl" persona, talking to her aquaintances and guildmates in a fairly normal manner, with an occasional slip up of her mad speech. In addition, she has a wicked sense of humor, finding a joke in any situation, even morbid ones involving the death of several people, something constantly frowned upon by the majority of people, to which she responds by not caring, much less acknowledge their feelings. Her madness extends to her doing whatever she wants, ignoring any and all consequences that aren't detrimental to her, that she can deal with easily, hinting that she still possess a degree of intelligence behind her mad grin. Alice's intelligence is further shown with her manipulative and persuasive nature, evident by her ability to convince the Magic Council to approve of her guild, not branding her Guild as a Dark Guild, and thus sending their forces to exterminate her, something that still astounds her guildmates who have met the woman. Even now, she still manages to keep the council off her back whenever they bring forth a complaint, with an offer or simple persuasion that convices them otherwise. It is also displayed with her giving competent orders and strategic tactics to her subordinates, though it is a side of hers that is less often seen by others. This also allows her to possess an influential nature, having many connections and allies to rely on if needed, or simply people who are in debt to her that she can take full advantage on without consequences. However, returning to the fact she is absolutely bonkers, Alice displays an eccentric persona, doing whatever she wants, even in public and to others, from cracking jokes to toying with them and even playing pranks for her simple amusement. Her actions and behaviour even borderline to being simply random, being done out of a whim with no rhyme or reason, such as sticking her head on the ground to hear the loud thuds of an army, or peeking down someone's mouth to look at their soul, making Alice rather unloved by a majority of people. Solidifed further by her obvious enjoyment of all of her antics. This even comes to the question of her sexuality, as she displays a similar way of treatment towards both males and females, with no viable difference, leading to people assuming she's asexual and simply lacks a grasp on the concept of "love". Alice's reason for creating Under Wonder remains ambigious for the most part, but is mostly believed to be her desire to have a situation that can go out of control in any moment be under her command, stopping any form of "chaos" from breaking out, always being on edge, being the "zoo keeper" and "warden" of the entire guild, a "zoo warden" if you will. This mad, and frankly unreasonable "dream" of hers stems from spending her entire life instigating violent and chaotic situations, thus is more than likely her trying out something "new". This can easily mean she doesn't truly care for any of her guildmates, no matter how "kindly" she may treat them. She exhibits a great love for tea and sugar, having a cup at any given oppurtunity. Alice enjoys a large amount of sugar on her tea, and loves any and all tea, as long as its hot, drinking it without hesitation, being seemingly unhinged by its heat. She tends to force others to join her for a cup of tea, during meetings, jobs or any given oppurtunity, stating she enjoys a tea party, as opposed to having it alone. Alice's love for tea originates from her father introducing her to the beverage early in her life, resulting in a growing love for it that soon became equivlant to an addiciton. Equipment Vorpal Sword '(黒女王の発狂斬剣 (ヴォーパル・ソード), ''Vuōparu Sōdo; literally meaning "Black Queen's Beheading Madness Blade"): Vorpal Sword is a mysterious, presumably ancient and legendary black sword that is the reason for Alice's madness. She acquired the sword sometime in her life as a child, which slowly drained her sanity, causing her to go mad. The entire sword itself is pitch black, handle and guard, the blade itself exuding a vile aura. It possesses red markings on it, four circles at the start from the guard and continuing as a straight line to the edge of the blade. Vorpal Sword possesses an incredibly sharp blade, allowing it slice through nearly anything, even magical barriers, as long as the needed amount of force is put into it. In addition, the blade is incredibly durable, but can still be broken, which surprisingly can donate to one of its abilities. Interesingly, the Vorpal Sword is incredibly light, as Alice describes wielding it to be the equivlant of a "pillow fight". The primary power of the Vorpal Sword is to strengthen its wielder, in this case Alice, granting her superior physical abilities, that would normally belong to a monster. Her senses also increase, allowing greater awarness of her surrounding, adding to her reaction ability and perception, greater focus in battle and on her target, following movement almost perfectly, and react accordingly. This is done by the Vorpal Sword harnessing Alice's own magic power, and transferring it onto her body, throughout her entire being, veins, eyes, and mind, which triggers the enhancement reactions to her body. Once it is done, it is the equivlant to the effects of magic being laid on her, thus the boost is temporary, lasting for an hour at best, before it can be done once more. Keeping with the power to control magic energy, Alice can harness it onto her blade, and affect the atmosphere, allowing her swings to effect the eternano in the atmosphere, resulting in a wider range for her slashes, as well as great energy slashes when enough force is put into it, or even send straight blasts of energy by thrusting her blade forth, resulting in a beam shooting from the blade. The metal that the blade is composed of is incredibly adaptable with magic power, absorbing it with ease, allowing Alice to harness that power by absorbing energy from the surrounding, or even from her foe by slashing them. In addition, the black metal can regenerate by absorbing large amounts of magic power, which is how it can repair itself if it were to break, and with the broken parts, the can be controlled in a way very similar to Telekinesis by Alice, as long as she wields the original blade, and give them power to shapeshift and regenerate into their own replicas of the original blade. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Magical Abilities Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): 'Card Magic ' (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): ' *'Madness Kingdom '(狂気王国, ''Kyōki Ōkoku): Trivia *Alexandria is based off of Alice from Alice in Wonderland, though her personality is more inspired by American McGee. *Alice's stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Under Wonder